


The Stranger at the Corner Booth

by BP_Basic



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Angst, Ava centric, Ava is 23 and Odin is 26, Banter, Mrs Arrow is a lovely woman, Multi, Odin doesn't stutter but he deaf, Olai is a nice fellow, Texting, basically a look into my brain! Deaf character, chat fic elements, flaming arrow - Freeform, mentions of depression and self-harm, mentions of drug abuse, mute character, not really tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BP_Basic/pseuds/BP_Basic
Summary: Ava is a 23-year-old waitress at a hole in the wall café, she never expected her life to change at all by the stranger that always sits in the corner booth.





	1. Bitter Poems

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, welcome to my bullshit, this is the one fanfic that has been in my soul for legitimately 3 or so year, enjoy.

The phone alarm chimed its obnoxious, repetitive rhythm, signalling that it was time to get up. The occupant of the bed threw the sheets over her head, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. She extended a small, chubby arm and went to pawed for her phone, only to knock it off the bed onto the floor. In frustrated defeat the young woman hoisted herself up and huffed. She reached over to phone swiping the notification, silencing its tune. 

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and scrambled out of her thick, warm covers, deciding to get dressed for another day at work. The moment her feet touched the cold, wooden floor of her bedroom she cringed, her entire body shivering all over. Her room was much colder than she would have liked. She supposed that was the price to pay for leaving her window cracked open though the night when winter seemed to be rearing it's frozen head. She skipped over to her fluffy rabbit slippers, finding solace in their soft interior, and went to the bathroom she shared with her roommate, who was knocked out in her own room.

When she reached the bathroom she looked herself up in the mirror that she was just tall enough to see without her little foot stool. Her hair was as a soft, sandy blonde, and her skin was a light peach in colour. Her cheeks were always tinted a rosy red ever since she was a child, and her face was round and her cheeks full, having never really lost their baby fat. Though she was twenty-three years of age, she still had been mistaken for a teen, her squeaky voice did little to help. Her figure bared her no graces either. Wide hips, small breasts, flat behind, whatever curves she had were gained by the slight cellulite in her chubby physique. Sometimes, she would look at the combination of faded scars along her arms, and the stretch marks that were sprawled along her body, and she would feel a bitter hollowness in her stomach.

"I hate you." She groaned to her own reflection, her brown eyes stared back at her in scorn. After she had finished her self-loathing, she went to brush her teeth, and take a quick shower. Time had escaped her, and she was going to be late to work. Again. After her shower she quickly donned her uniform, as well as a thick coat, and dashed out of the door with her damp hair smacking against her back in a thick plat.

She had been working as a barista at a small café since she dropped out of high school, she was among the oldest employees there. It was a nice place to work. A little hole in the wall that few people visited, which she loved. She loved the seclusion, people frightened her, they always have. This job however, required her to talk to only her co-workers and occasionally a customer or wanderer with a question or two. It was never too exhausting for her, it was a nice, safe space. Upon arrival to the café, she was immediately grabbed by a co-worker of her's and shaken in a furious manor.

"Ava Ire!" That was her name, "He's back! And Prudith wants _me_ to give him his damn coffee!" Her co-worker was non-other than Magnolia Lacivi, or Maggie for short. Maggie and Ava had become closer in the short time they have worked at the café, than they have had been the twelve years they had known one another. Maggie was the closest thing Ava had to a true best friend, and though Ava knew the feeling wasn't mutual, she still appreciated her friendship nonetheless.

"Ava, if you love me, you'll clock in right now and give that creep his drink! If I go over there, I'll tip it over his stupid head!" Maggie wrinkled her nose and chin in disgust, her mint-green painted lips curved downwards forming an upside down 'U'. 

Ava turned her head to see the man Maggie had referred to, she knew where he was, it was where he always was when he came. 

The strange man had claimed the corner booth as his own, and whenever someone else was sat there he took his coffee to go. Ava had never seen him past the variety of dark coloured hoodies that he wore, hood up as always. His hands and half his face were the only part of him Ava had seen completely, his skin was pale, fair even.

 Ava turned back to Maggie who was pulling a relentless 'puppy dog' face. Ava sighed with a smile and hurriedly dashed to clock in for her shift. She wrapped an apron around her waist and took the coffee she knew was his. It was the one he always ordered. Coffee black with an extra espresso shot, no sugar, no sweetener, just the coffee. Ava balanced the tray one handed and walked over to the stranger, who was scrawling away in some book, he didn't even notice Ava as she handed him his coffee.

"Your drink, Sir." Ava said quietly, however he gave her no reply. He turned his head slightly, as though just registering what had happened. He grabbed his drink and sipped at it, making sure it was how he liked. He placed the mug down and gave Ava a nod of the head before he resumed whatever it was he was doing in that book. "You're welcome." Ava muttered, her tone was a bitter as his coffee. He did not reply, he never did. The only time Ava had heard his voice was when he was ordering, and even then, he spoke just above a whisper. Ava returned to Maggie's side and let out a slightly annoyed huff, which Maggie heard.

"I honestly think that guy was born to be infuriating. His sheer presence gets me mad!" Maggie fumed, she forced her voice low. "He did that this where he told me to look at him when I'm talking to him! I swear if Prudith wasn't right there I would have punched him!" 

"He's just so rude," Ava whispered to her, "He doesn't even say 'Thank you', or 'Thanks', or anything like that, he just sort of... Sends you off, how self-important can you be?!" Ava's cheeks started to flush crimson as she ranted. Maggie sighed and leaned on Ava.

"Why can't nice, handsome, princely men come here? Why does this this place attract only weirdoes, creeps, and the elderly!" Maggie rested the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically.

"Ava, Magnolia, you two look awfully busy," Sarcasm seeped through every word this new voice spoke, "But, the bathrooms need cleaning, and so does the dining area, so HUSSLE, HUSSLE, HUSSLE!" Their manager Prudith was not a sympathetic woman. You did as she told you or your job was gone before you knew it, Ava had seen many employees come and go like seasons.

"Dining room!" Chimed Ava as she went to grab a clean, wet cloth. She heard a faint "Damn You, Ava!" which she knew came from Maggie. 

The rest of her shift went faster than she thought it would, in no time at all five hours had passed and she was almost set to leave, in that time however that strange man remained seated. When Prudith allowed Ava to leave that man was getting his stuff together as well.

"Oh, Ava," Prudith's voice called, "Just clear that one corner booth before you go for me okay." Ava had no time to reply as Prudith turned her back on her. Pouting, Ava went to the corner booth where that man had been seated and cleared his mug, placing it on a tray. The man always left a decent tip for whoever came across it, but this time there was what looked to be a scrunched up piece of paper teetering on the edge of the table.

‘He must have left it there by accident.’ He usually gathered all of his belongings when he left. Ava picked it up and unfolded it. 

_“I woke up this morning and realised_

_That I could not remember the sound_

_Of her voice_

_Her laugh_ _echoes_ _in my head when I_

_Try hard enough to imagine it_

_But it’s nothing more than an empty,_

_Weightless, reflection of reality_

_Teetering on the cusp of my memory._

_And it only brings me pain to try and_

_Remember it_

_But my fear of forgetting her is much_

_More powerful and so I must remember_

_And I end up at the same question,_

_Of everyone in the universe_

_What did we do wrong to_

_Deserve this_

_Why me?”_

It was... A poem? Ava's brows knitted together, the writing evoked an odd emotion in her. It was like a mixture between pain and mourning for someone she didn't know. 

'He must have lost someone close to him.' She thought as she read over it again. Her lips formed a guilt-ridden frown. 'Maybe he acts like that 'cause he lost someone he loved.' She pocketed the poem, and finished clearing up

 

* * *

The walk home was quiet, Ava always felt calmer in the evenings. The warm tones of the sunset always put her mind at ease, however the September sky was grey, growing a dark blue in colour as the evening went on. She could just about see her breath against the cold air. Though there were moments during the walk where her mind would flicker back to the poem and her heart felt heavy.

'It would be nice if it snowed.' She thought trying to distract herself. Though the winters were cold it never snowed where she lived. She wishes it did. Ava loved the thought of going into the snow, throwing snowballs, making snowmen and snow angels, just like in those Christmas movies she had seen when she was younger; when she and Maggie lived in the orphanage. When Ava had made it home Wrathia had woken, and was sitting on a bed of purple cushions, painting her nails whilst wearing nothing but a laced bra and pants to match. Ava's cheeks went hot at the sight.

"WRATHIA!" The older woman looked over to Ava expressionless. "WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" So many times it had gone down this way, Ava felt like a mother scolding her teenaged daughter. Wrathia's lips curved in a mischievous grin.

"Oh, look whose home. Have fun waiting tables and getting coffee like a servant." Wrathia always thought to highly of herself. Wrathia was born in the Philippines, with flawless sun-blessed skin, and had long luscious hair which she had died from black to a beautiful wine red. "How was your day, Honey-buns?" She purred as she got up from her spot.  

"My day was fine, not that it's any of your concern." Ava shucked off her coat, hanging it on the coat rack. She gracelessly kicked off her shoes, and grabbed both her phone and the poem. She unfurled the paper and read over it again. 'Who did you lose?' She thought to herself. In the blink of an eye the paper was snatched from her hands.

"What's this?" Said Wrathia scanning over the paper. 

"Hey! Give that back!" Ava made a grab for the poem, but the older woman evaded her.

"What is this Ava? Since when did you write poetry?" Wrathia quipped as Ava finally managed to snatch the paper out of her hand.

"I don't! Some guy left it at the café, and I thought it was pretty." 

"Pretty depressing. No wonder you like it." Ava let out a huff.

"You have no taste!" The blonde stomped off to her room.

"Have you seen your wardrobe?!" Ava slammed her door, shutting out Wrathia's voice. Sighing, she dragged herself to her bedroom and flopped face first into the thick covers. She had work again tomorrow, and the day after that, and Ava knew that, that same hooded man would probably be there. Just sitting, sipping away at his black, bitter coffee, scrawling in one of his books. 

'I wonder if he has anymore poems.' She mused.

Ava her eyes, and before she knew it, it was morning once again, and she was there, lying in her uniform in the same position she flopped on the bed the night before.


	2. Ignorance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm actually attempting to update this regularly(ish)

Ava rolled out of her bed, her hair was still tied messily in the plat she had done the previous morning. She had no time to shower much to her dismay. So she settled with brushing her teeth, washing her face, and spritzing herself with perfume to hide the slight stench of sweat that had clung onto her uniform from the day before. She slathered some pieces of bread with jam, and devoured them before hurriedly rushing to the café.  

The moment she stepped through the door of the café Maggie graced Ava with a smile and a "Good morning," to which Ava replied with a small grunt. Maggie quirked a brow.  

"Someone get their bunny slippers in a knot?" Ava turned to Maggie and sighed.  

"I just don't have it in me to work right now," She confessed, "I just shoveled a makeshift breakfast down my throat and ran here." Maggie nodded her head, suddenly comprehending. 

"Yikes." Maggie said folding her arms over her chest. "Sounds like you need a massage... Or an orgasm." The corner of Ava's lip twitched and she gave Maggie a push as she walked to the back to clock in for work. "Am I wrong?!" Maggie bellowed behind her, as Ava came back to the front.

"You need to stop. I don't need either of those things to function."

"Ah, little Ava. You know not what you're missing." Ava huffed folding her arms. Her eyes flicked to the corner booth which had an empty mug and plates on it. One of her other co-workers was in the process of clearing up the mess.

"Has Mr. Black-Coffee been here already?" She asked, her voice with genuin intrigue.

"Psh, no. And I hope he doesn't. I physically don't think I can stand him." Maggie crooned, folding her arms over her chest. Ava gulped down, and thought back to the poem for  brief moment.

"Maybe there's a reason he acts like that? Maybe he's struggling with something in his life or something..." Ava found her voice peetering out as the green-haired girl stared her down.

"What makes you say that?" Maggie's voice was tight with suspition. Ava stared downwards, playing with the hem of her apron.

"I... I was just thinking... You never know right?" Maggie let out a graceless grunt.

"Whatever." Ava let out a sigh she didnt realise she was holding in. "All I know is, I'm one _"can you look at me when you're talking to me?"_ away from cracking at him. I swear!" Ava's lips formed a line, just as she was about to say something a voice piped up from behind them.

"What are you two doing just standing around?! There's still work to be done! HUSSEL, HUSSEL, HUSSEL!" The two girls scattered at the sound of their manager's shrill voice.

* * *

 Often, when it was slow, Ava would get to arrange the many flowers that were held in faux stained glass vases all over the café. Ava had always dreamed to own a green house full of exotic plant and flowers, or even her own flower shop, but a dream was all that was. She had found solace in tending to flowers, making the look just perfect, she had flowers in the apartment she shared with Wrathia; who of course, thought they were stupid. Ava felt her lips curve upwards. 

"Perfect." She muttered to herself, admiring her work. She placed her hands on her sides and cocked her hips. Maggie was on her break in the back room when the entrance door chimed. She turned to the entrance and saw _him_ again. He was texting someone on his phone, walking towards the front counter. Hood up as always. Ava hurried behind the counter to take his order.  

"Hello, what can I get for you, Sir?" She knew what he was going to order. "Black coffee as always?" 

He wasn't looking at her, his eyes were still cast to his phone. He didn’t even register what she had said. "Excuse me?" His eyes rose from his phone, he gave a slow blink as if he had just noticed her. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked in his usual low tone.  

"Ugh... What can I get for you?"  

"Coffee, black. With an extra shot." He pulled out his wallet, and started to fish for cash. From the corner of her eye, Ava saw a laminated card with their new promo deal. 

 _'Remember to advertise these cake sales to every customer. I want these cakes gone!'_ She recalled Prudith's harsh voice in the back of her mind.  

"Oh! Um, we're having a deal for a limited time only. It's uh..." Ava dipped her head to red from the card. "With every coffee, we’re offering a cake, brownie or other pastry for..." Ava was promptly silenced as he cut her off. 

"I-I'm sorry, could you please look up, when speaking to me?"  Ava let out an internal groan, and looked at him.

"Is there any reason why?" Ava internally cringed at how bitter, and harsh her tone was. But if it phased the man, his expression certainly didn't show it.

"It's just easier for me to understand you. I can't hear very well." The blonde was willing to just leave it at that, until a voice spoke from behind her.

"Maybe you should open your ears." Ava looked to the source of the new voice. It was Maggie was back from her break. Her lips were tight in a sneer. 

"Maggie!" Ava hissed, the man's eyes darted between the two. 

"I'm sorry, did she say something?" Maggie turned to face him fully, she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. 

"I said, maybe you should open your ears." Maggie spoke unnecessarily loud and slow. The man's lips formed a tight line, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Do you have a problem with me?" He placed his hands on his hips. 

"I just think that maybe you should clean your ears out instead of making demands of people!" Ava gripped onto Maggie's arm, who looked like she was ready to square up. 

"Maggie, let it go, it's okay." As if the situation couldn't get more escalated, Prudith came from the back, her face set in a grimace. 

"Why do I hear raised voices? No one's arguing with customers, are they?" Ava's eyes flickered between Maggie, Prudith and the man. Prudith's gaze focused on the man, "Is there a problem, Sir?"  

It was at this point Ava noticed the man had pushed this hood down. His hair was cut short, and jet black in colour. His face was mature, black stubble bordered his chin and angular jaw line, up to his side burns and down to his neck. His eyes, were a deep shade of indigo, all bordered by thick black lashes. His face really was fair, with not a blemish in sight. It was the first time she saw him completely.

"Well, um... I just asked for her to look at me while talking. I'm sorta deaf so I need to read people's lips to know what they're saying." Both Ava and Maggie paled. _Deaf_? No wonder he didn’t respond when they spoke to him. 

"You don't sound deaf." Ava said lamely. He must have saw what she said judging by the look he gave her. 

"Well, you don’t look ignorant, but I guess you can't judge a book, huh." He took a step back; his expression was sour. "Know what, Imma just go." Just as he was about to leave Prudith signalled to him. 

"Please, wait." He rolled his eyes and looked at her. 

"What? I actually have things to do." He said in a curt manner. Ava had just expected Prudith to apologise on their behalf, but instead the manager started moving her hands. Her lips were also moving but no sound was coming out. It took Ava a minuet to realise what she was doing, but she was signing. She was sighing while mouthing what she was signing. Ava didn't even know Pudith understood sign language. Ava had know prudith for the better part of five years, and she had never known.

The man looked slightly taken aback by her display, but he joined her. Signing his response with more fluidity and precision than Prudith. Both Ava and Maggie watched the two go back and forth, a sense of anxiety pooling in their guts due to the uncertainty of what they were saying. Prudith grabbed one of their gift cards that were on display, scanned it, and gave it to the man who hesitantly accepted. He pocketing the card, gave Pudith a nod and a half smile before turning on his heel and walking out.  

The silence that fell was eerie. Ava could tell that Prudith was seething with silent rage. 

"Both of you, come with me. Now." The who women traded stares and followed their manager into the back room. "Sit." Ordered Prudith. They did as they were told. Prudith pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. 

"You both know we don't get that much business here. We make enough to have a decent annual profit, but ultimately, we can't afford to lose loyal customers." Her tone was icy, Ava had heard this tone be used on others, but it had never been directed to her. "What were you thinking?!" Just as Maggie was about to answer, Prudith hushed her, holding a finger to her face.  

"I don't even care. Maggie, this is the second time you've made a customer almost storm out. And _you_ Ava! You've been here for five years, I expect better of you." Ava felt shame swell in her chest. Tears stung in her eyes, her hands gripped at her apron. 

"Prudith, Ava didn't do anything. It was all me." Maggie piped. The older woman's eyes narrowed. 

"Maggie, you are on thin ice. One more incident and you are gone." The green haired girl nodded, focusing her gaze to the ground. "And Ava, I don't wanna hear this happening again do you understand me?" 

"Yes, Prudith." Ava muttered.  

The two were sent out of Prudith's office, and back to the front of the café.  

* * *

 It was well after her shift and Ava found herself riding the elevator up to her shared apartment. The events of before playing over and over in her head. 

 _"If he was deaf, why didn’t he just say so! Instead of being so awkward about it, ugh!"_ Maggie had cursed as she wiped down the counter. With a _ding_ the elevator door opened, and she walked out going straight towards her apartment. As she entered her home, she took note that Wrathia was nowhere to be seen.  

'At least I'll get some peace and quiet this time.' She hummed to herself. Ava made a b-line for the bathroom, immediately drawing herself a hot, bubble bath. She felt grimy, her skin tainted with yesterday's dirt and sweat. She let the water run on, while she fetched herself a glass of Wrathia's wine. It always helped, a drink here and there.  

When the bath was full of bubbles and water, Ava stripped her clothes and slid into the scalding bath. She had found that the hotter the water, the better she felt afterwards. She liked the dizzy high that came from the steam. The moment Ava closed her eyes, her mind flicked back to the man at the café. It flicked back to the lecture Prudith had given her. It flicked back to the poem he had written.  

She popped the wine open and took a long swig. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment!!!


	3. Frozen Peas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should see the other guy"

Ava woke up haphazardly to the sound of harsh knocking on her door. She looked at her phone, the dulled screen read 9:43AM. She had work in three hours, plenty of time to sleep she thought as her head slowly dropped onto her pillow. 

"AVA!" Her head jerked up once again, as the thumping continued. With a groan, Ava hoisted herself up off of the bed and to her bedroom door. She undid the lock and threw the door open, revealing a fully dressed Wrathia. The older woman was holding a small paper bag that read _"Paradise Pharmacy_ ". Ava snatched the bag out of Wrathia's hands looking at the contents. _'_ _Carbamazepine_ _Sandoz 100mg',_ Ava sighed holding the bottle of pills to her chest. 

"Thank you so much! I could kiss you!" Just as Wrathia opened her mouth, Ava cut in. "But I will not."  

"Learn to manage your meds." The red head sneered. "Next time get prescription ahead of time. I don't wanna be your little errand girl!" 

"Sorry! Doctor Ansel was out of town, I didn’t feel comfortable going to someone else for a prescription. She's the only one I trust!" Ava examined the bottle, making sure it was the same brand as before. 

"Whatever. You owe me. The stupid pharmacist scrutinised the shit out of me for picking up your prescription goodies without you, little bitch." Wrathia grumbled under her breath as she walked off into her room.  

Ava hurried to the kitchen and started to fix herself a small breakfast, just something to help the pills go down. Wrathia came out of room in just a top and her underwear. Typical Wrathia. 

"Thanks again, Wrathia." Ava said as she grabbed bacon and eggs from the fridge.  

"What are family for." She droned sarcastically. And family they were; the two were cousins by marriage. "Make me french toast." She said flopping on their sizable couch. 

"Whatever."  

Ava settled to scrambling some eggs, frying some bacon. She grabbed a few slices of bread and laid them on the plates along with the bacon and eggs. Ava placed a plate in front of Wrathia whose nose wrinkled at the sight. 

"I said French toast." 

"French toast is just eggs and bread. There are your eggs, and there is you bread." Ava gave Wrathia a pat on the head, the woman swatted her hand away. "Consider this a deconstructed French toast. I even added some bacon, you're welcome." Ava turned on her heel and grabbed her own plate, and water. She sat herself down away from Wrathia and started to eat. 

"You have work today?" Wrathia said picking at the food. 

"Have work most days." Not that Ava was looking forward to it. Thinking of work made her think of Coffee-guy. And thinking of Coffee-guy made her feel guilty. She knew very well that Maggie probably wouldn't apologise to him, she wondered if he would even be there after yesterday. She uncapped her medication and gulped two tablets with her water. "But it's my second to last day for this week, then no work 'till Thursday." 

"Ew, so I'll have to deal with you for three days straight?"  

"Yes, so no sex while I'm here!" Wrathia grumbled, throwing left over crust at Ava. 

"No promises!" Ava rolled her eyes as she polished off her food. 

* * *

Ava felt a pit of anxiety pool into her gut as she approached the café. The thought that he'd probably come in later and stare down at her with his dark eyes made her feel nauseous. Her pace slowed down as the _Loone_ _Star_ café came into view. No matter how she imagined it, the situation always came out awkward. She couldn't picture the right words to say that would make it less awkward. Ava waddled into the café, her eyes drifting to the corner booth, he wasn't there. Her shoulders sunk with slight relief, she definitely wasn't ready to see him today. Hopefully he wouldn't come until tomorrow, that way she had time to plan what she wanted to say. Her five-hour shift came and went in the blink of an eye, with no sight of the Coffee-guy. Ava barely noticed when Prudith sent her home for the day. 

'Tomorrow! I'll apologise to him tomorrow!' Ava decided, filled with foreign sense of confidence. But he did not come in the next day. Or the week after that. Or even the week after that. No one at the café had not seen hide nor hair of him since the incident between him and Maggie. Prudith seemed noticeably annoyed at the fact. Maggie on the other hand seemed not to care at all. Ava felt guilt swell within her. She knew she didn't do anything in reality, but in her mind, she felt responsible for driving him away.  

It had been almost four weeks since she had seen the Coffee-guy, and Ava just assumed she would never see him again. She stood at the front cash register drumming her nails on the marble counter in front of her. Her eyes focused on the corner booth, it looked so empty without the man sat there. A part of her wanted to see him gulping down his bitter coffee, scribbling in some notebook. But most of all, she wanted to apologise. After the first few days she had realised what she wanted to say, but the fact that those words would go unheard weighed on her. But there was nothing she could do about it now, and she knew that.    

* * *

It was early October. Ava let out a great long yawn as she roused from her sleep. She didn't have work today or the next, which meant she had no plans. 

On her days off, Ava would typically say at home, however there were days where she went for walks around the town. Her home was a decent sized city, full of buildings, a few sky scrapers, and a plethora of tourist attractions to choose from. Ava's favourite had always been 'King's Park'. King's Park was a massive public garden, always been rich with seasonal flowers. People could always be seen having picnics with family, or going on long walks there.  

Though it took Ava an hour on two different buses to get there, it was worth it. The park was situated on top of an incline, looking down on most of the city. The view was calming during the day, and breath-taking at sunset. Ava found herself resting on a rail overlooking the city scape from the park. The autumn breeze blew stray leaves her way. All around leaves were turning different shades of yellow and orange, the colours made the cooler season feel just a little bit warmer in Ava's opinion. She didn't know how long she stayed looking over at the scenery, but eventually, she pushed back and started to wander deeper into the park. 

As she walked she saw people drifting in and out of the on-site stores. There were cafés, restaurants, food stalls and even a small market store. No matter how busied with people the place was, it never felt hectic. It was never too overwhelming that Ava had to leave. That was another reason she loved it there.  

A loud bark brought her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to see a large dog bounding over the leaf covered grass, chasing what looked to be a tennis ball. The dog sort of looked like a police dog, it's fur a soft brown, with it's face and ears black. The dog scooped up the ball in its mouth and ran over to its owner. Ava's eyes widened, it was Coffee-guy. He looked different from usual. All the times she had seen him he was sporting some kind of dark hoodie, and baggy jeans or sweats, but he was wearing neither today. Instead he wore a red flannel shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. All the buttons were open, revealing a white shirt underneath. His sweats were replaced by grey washed jeans that looked like they were tailored to fit him perfectly. He was even wearing burgundy doc martens to match his flannel shirt.  

In the moment between his dog giving him the ball, and him throwing it, he looked happy. He was having fun. Ava didn't know he could convey an emotion other than apathy and annoyance. A pang of realisation hit her. 

'This is my chance!' She thought to herself. The past few weeks she had been thinking nonstop about apologising for the incident at the café, and now she finally could. The thought still weighed on her even after about a month, but now she could get rid of it. She had the perfect apology planned, Ava could feel her heart thumping. 

'Okay. Calm down, Ava.'  She mentally slapped herself. 'Just go over there, start up a conversation, "Nice dog, what breed is it?" Then ease into the apology!' Her lips pressed together tightly as she pumped herself up. Ava took a deep breath before taking a step forward. But that was all she took. A young girl skipped over to Coffee-guy, with two drinks in hand. She couldn't have been no older than ten. The girl handed the man his drink and immediately started signing wildly to him. Ava watched as the two signed to one another, their dog pawing at their feet with the ball in its mouth, whining to be played with. It was the perfect family picture.  

"Oh no." Ava mumbled aloud, frozen in place. 'That must be his daughter or something.' It was one thing to go over there when it was just him and his dog, but he was here with someone. They looked so happy. The little girl handed the man her drink and ran off to play with the dog. Ava couldn't do it. She couldn’t intrude if it was a family outing.  'I can do it another time, it's not worth it.' She decided finally. Ava didn't know when next her would see the man, but she didn’t want to ruin their day. It wasn't worth it. Ava didn't know how long she stood still in that spot, but a loud shout roused her from her thoughts. 

"HEADS UP!" Ava lifted her head. 

It was like slow motion. Her eyes took a moment to focus, only to see a blur of bright green headed her way. She had virtually no time to react as the ball lodged itself perfectly into her eye socket. It hurt much more than it should have. 'It's a softball.' She realised. Ava doppled over in pain, both hands coming up to her face. She was on the floor, tears flooding both eyes. It really hurt. She could hear a flurry of _"_ _Oh my_ _God"s_ along with footsteps coming her way. 

She felt the wet nose of a dog sniffing at her, probably looking for the ball. She palmed around in her lap, and found the ball bundled in her skirt. The dog snatched the ball out of her hand and ran to its owner, who were right behind it. 

"Oh my goodness are you alright?!" She knew that voice, it was Coffee-guy. Ava shook her head in response. He crouched down in front of her, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Look at me." He peeled Ava's hand away from her face to get a look at her eye. Though her vision was blurred by tears, Ava could see both him and the little girl wince.  

Coffee-guy reached into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet, giving money to the girl. 

He sighed quickly to her, gesturing back and forth between her and Ava. The girl nodded and ran off with the dog. Coffee-guy placed the drink the girl had brought him onto Ava's eye. "This'll have to do for now. C'mon let's get you off the ground." He said softly, helping Ava off of the grass. 

This was not how she had expected her day to go. 

* * *

The two had relocated to a bench. Ava was holding coffee-guy's drink to her eye. It was nice and cool against her skin.  

"Alright," Ava turned to face the guy as he spoke. "Maggie's gone to get you something for your eye, she shouldn't be too long." Ava gave him a tight smile, before lifting the drink away from her eye. 

"Tell me the truth. How bad is it?" The man furrowed his brow, obviously looking for something to say. 

"I hope you're not adverse to eye patches." He said finally. Ava tilted her head back and groaned. "Sorry. Magpie's sorry by the way." 

"She has one hell of an arm on her." Ava mused, covering her eye again. 

"She wants to try for the girls' softball team, when she gets into secondary school." Secondary school? He probably meant high school. 

"She may need to work on her aim bit, but other than that, I think she's a shoe in." The man chuckled, Ava found herself smiling too. The two fell into a short-lived silence, until the man spoke again. 

"No offence, but what were you doing just standing there." Ava felt her cheeks fill with colour. "Like, I saw you, and you were there for like three minutes just... Standing." Ava groaned. 'Might as well get it over with.' She thought to herself. She turned her whole body to face him, he mimicked the action. 

"I... I wanted to come over and apologise." The man quirked a brow, as Ava continued. "I wanted to apologise about what happened at the café, when you and my friend sorta got into a little argument I guess. Cause I knew she wouldn't want to apologise, and I felt bad about it, so I was waiting to see you there so I could apologise, but you never came. And now I saw out for the first time in weeks, and I thought 'This is my chance to apologise' but then your daughter came over, and I didn’t wanna ruin your family outing so I was just there wondering whether it was worth it to come over and talk to you. So... Yeah. I'm sorry." She let out a long breath as she finished. Ava took a long sip from the straw of the drink, she didn't even realise she was thirsty until then. The Man's face was unreadable. 

"Did you just say my daughter?" Ava was taken aback by the question. "Magpie is my little sister. How old do you think I am?!" Ava's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish. 

"N-not old enough to have a daughter her age?" She tried, the man's lips were formed in a smirk. He was laughing at her. 

"First of all, that’s bullshit. Second, I haven't been at that café because I've been out of town these few past weeks. And third, I literally haven't thought about what went down there since that day. I really couldn't care less, and neither should you." Ava fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "But I appreciate the apology nonetheless." Ava smiled, taking another long drink from the straw until she realised what she was doing. 

"This is your's." She said out loud, slapping her palm to her forehead. "I'm sorry!" She groaned handing the drink back to Coffee-guy. He held his hands up and shook his head. 

"Don't worry about it. I can't, in good consciousness, take a drink back from a small girl with a black eye."  

"Really." The man nodded his head. "Good, cause its actually really yummy." She said taking another sip. The man let another chuckle, his laugh was deep and throaty. She laughed along with him. An odd sense of confidence swelled in her. She tugged on his sleeve to grab his attention. Once his eyes were on her she spoke. 

"I'll make it up to you. For the drink I mean." He quirked his head to the side as she went on. "How 'bout I buy you a cup of coffee sometime?" She couldn't exactly place the expression on his face. The closest thing it resembled was intrigue. Slowly, he nodded his head. 

"Okay." He said softly. "You owe me coffee." The smile he gave was sly, in a sincere way. 'He has dimples' she noticed. 

Just then a bark grabbed Ava's attention. The little girl – Magpie? - was running back, the dog running in front of her. Magpie handed Ava a small bag of frozen peas. 

"Thank you."  Ava said placing the bag onto her eye. It felt so nice, even if it was starting to numb her fingers.  Magpie stood in front of Ava, sighing wildly as though Ava could understand her. Ava's eye flicked to the man in confusion.  

"She said she's super sorry. And to tell anyone who asks, that you're a part of a fight club, and that they should see the other guy." Magpie nodded her head smiling. Ava giggled at the girl's eagerness. 

"It's okay, it was an accident. And I promise, I'll tell people I'm a member of the flight club!" Magpie laughed, but no sound came out Ava noticed. The girl turned started to sign something to her brother, he nodded in response. 

"Listen, we're about to head off, you need a ride?" Ava shook her head. 

"I can get an Uber or something." 

"Want us to wait with you?" She shook her head once again. 

"It's okay, you two go on." Just then their dog sniffed at her feet, Ava pet it between the ears, which it seemed to enjoy. "I mean three." The dog barked in response. 

"Okay. Well we'll see you round. And don't forget, you owe me." The man, the girl and the dog started to make their way to wherever they were headed. It was only in that moment did Ava realise that she didn't even know his name. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me!" She yelled, forgetting her was deaf. But apparently, Magpie had heard her. She tugged her brother's sleeve and pointed to Ava, who stood awkwardly under his gaze. "My name is Ava by the way!" She called out to him. The man looked to his sister who sighed to him, before smiling.  

"I'm Odin!" He called back, before turning on his heel and walking away. 

'Odin' the Coffee-guy 

* * *

The Uber driver came after about fifteen minutes of waiting. Ava slid into the sleek car, still holding a now empty plastic cup, and a slightly thawed packet of frozen peas. The driver gave her the once over, before his eyes focused on the bruise on Ava's face.  

"What happened there?" He asked, his face contorted with slight concern. Ava's mind flashed back to Odin, his sister Magpie, and their dog. She huffed, putting on her best tough-guy expression. 

"You should see the other guy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts: Since Prudith's last name is Loone the cafe is called the "Loone Star" 
> 
> (I read Loone as Lone/Loan, as that's the Estonian pronouncation on google translate lol)


	4. It's Not a Date

When Ava got home, she immediately rushed into the bathroom to get a better look at her eye. The flesh was slightly inflamed, covered in patches of blues, purples, and greens. She really did need an eyepatch. She groaned. The hefty bruise would probably last a few weeks at least, judging from how long Wrathia's hickies seemed to last. She walked out of the bathroom, kicking her shoes in whichever direction her feet were pointed. 

Ava still had the frozen peas in hand, the plastic cup had been discarded as soon as she found a bin. She huffed, the peas were pretty much thawed at that point.  

'Might as well put these to use.' She decided. She grabbed a few other vegetables from the fridge and instant noodles from the cupboard and settled to making a stir fry.  

Ava was boiling the noodles in a pot when the front door was thrown open, Wrathia stumbled in holding what looked like twelve shopping bags, all from different designer stores.  

"You buy out a whole mall?" Ava quipped, the older woman flipped her off before dropping all the bags on the coffee table.  

"You're just jealous you missed out on the best closing sale in existence!" Wrathia finally turned to look Ava full on. The woman recoiled at the sight of Ava's bruise. "What happened? You should have called me, I would have bought you an eye patch!" Wrathia snickered. Ava rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the pot on the stove. 

"If you must know, I'm a part of a new fight club." Wrathia snorted. "But keep it on the DL, okay? Or else." Ava warned half-heartedly, but Wrathia merely scoffed. 

"I'm almost inclined to believe you after your fight with that frat rat." Ava cringed at the memory. A few years ago, Wrathia had forced Ava to come to a fraternity party with her, which ended up with Ava in a drunken fight with one of the fraternity brothers. It did not end well on either side. "That stuck up, priss got his ass beat!" Wrathia cackled. 

"Drunk Ava is mean Ava." The blonde said simply. "But in all fairness, they shouldn't have tried to pick me up and throw me in that pool!" Ava huffed, puffing up her cheeks. She hated fraternity people. 

"So, what's the real story behind that sweet shiner? You actually get in a fight, or was it that weird homeless guy who is almost certainly an escaped convict?" Ava snorted.  

"It's a bit of a long story." Ava warned. Wrathia shrugged as she plucked the items from her bags, examining what she had bought.  

"Make it interesting." The older woman said unwrapping a makeup kit from its packaging. So Ava began to tell Wrathia the whole story about Coffee-guy, or Odin, the incident at the café, and at the park. Wrathia was swatching the makeup palette on her wrist, as she processed what Ava had said. 

"So, let me get this straight," she started, looking as the colours on her arm glittered in the light, "Maggie insults a guy, you apologise on her behalf, his sister hits you in the face with a ball, you steal his drink, and then ask him out? Is that everything?"  

"Almost, except I didn't ask him out. I offered to buy him coffee, and he said yes." Ava clarified, chopping carrots and onions on the cutting board. Wrathia turned from her place on the couch to face Ava.

“No, no, no, you said _“can I buy you a cup of coffee sometime”_ right?” Ava shrugged, grabbing a wok from the cupboard. She switched on the gas for a different burner, poured oil into the wok, and set it to heat up on the stove.

“Something along those lines.” Wrathia tutted.

“That is the date line of all date lines. “ _can I buy you a cup of coffee sometime”_ roughly translates to _“let’s grab a drink ‘cause I’m attracted to you,”_ Ava have you never seen a movie!” The woman said throwing her hands up. Ava chucked the vegetables into the oil, nibbling on her lip slightly.

“N-no! I didn’t ask Odin on a date, and he didn’t take it as a date!” The blonde huffed, but Wrathia wasn’t convinced.

“Okay, okay. Lemme ask you _this_ then,” Ava turned to face Wrathia, while simultaneously trying fry the vegetables. “When he said yes, did he say it like: _Yeah sure I’d like that!_ ” Wrathia said with a preppy voice and smile to match. Ava let out a graceless snort at that. “Or, did he say it like: _Yeah, sure. I’d like that._ ” That time her voice was much more quiet and pensive. Her face held the same look of intrigue Odin held earlier. The blonde bit the inside of her cheek before directing her attention back to the wok.

“He said neither of those things.” She said finally after clearing her throat.

“Okay, but which was more accurate.” Wrathia couldn’t catch the quiet mumble Ava let out. “I’m sorry, what was that?” Wrathia cupped her ear. “Can’t hear you.”

“The second one!” Ava groaned.

“IT’S A DATE!” The red head cheered. “My little Ava’s all grow up, asking boys on dates, I’ve never been more proud!”

“IT IS NOT A DATE! No matter how you spin it, it’s not a date!” Ava stomped as she grabbed spices from a rack within the pantry. “Besides, I don’t even think I’d want to date, him. I don’t even know him!” There was a beat of silence.

“Is he ugly?”

“WRATHIA!”

“IS HE?!” Ava shook the spices into the wok much harder than she had meant to.

“No, he’s not ugly… He sorta looks like Wes Bentley, but a little more scruffy.” Ava thought back to before, seeing him in casual clothes, his face not set in a scowl, instead smiling. “He has dimples.”

“Aww~ You’re smitten.” Cooed Wrathia. Ava’s face scrunched.

“One more word, and I’m not feeding you.” The older woman chuckled at the weak threat, and decided to let it go, opting to delve into more of her shopping bags. Ava on the other hand was still hung up on the conversation. The thought of talking to Odin over coffee seemed like a good idea when she had presented the idea to him, but the thought of that being a date caused a lump in her throat. It made the situation awkward, and she hated it.

‘It’s not a date,’ she thought to herself, ‘It’s totally not a date Wrathia’s just teasing me.’ She puffed her cheeks with air. She did not want to think about Odin anymore.

* * *

Ava’s first day back at work, the bruise hadn’t died down. Everyone had asked her about the eye, and she gave them the same story. She was in a fight club. Everyone seemed amused at the thought of Ava in a fight, whereas Prudith ordered her to stop, much to Ava’s dismay. A few days past, with no Odin in sight. In all fairness, they had never agreed on a time or date. They had just agreed that it would happen, but there was no when. Ava didn’t know whether she was relieved or disappointed.

Her work day went on as it usually did. The five hours came and went, and there was still no sign of Odin. Ava had collected her things from the back and waddled towards the entrance. But then she saw him. It was Odin, he was signing to Prudith who was stood behind the counter by the cash register. He looked to be wearing black bomber jacket, with a grey turtle neck underneath. Again, he looked as good as he did when last she had seen him.

“You’re signing is rusty.” She heard him say to Prudith aloud.

“I’m out of practice. However, if you come in more, I’ll have an excuse to sign.” Prudith said back. Prudith and Odin laughed together. In the five years Ava had worked at the Loone Star café, she had hardly ever seen Prudith smile, let alone laugh. Finally, his eyes shifted and fell on Ava.

“Hey, Ava.” He said with a wave. Her overall surprise of seeing melted into mild annoyance. A pout settled on her lips.

“So _now_ you show up.” She placed her hands on her hips. “Where have you been, mister?” She scolded, the man seemed unfazed, the corner of his lips quirked slightly.

“I’m here now aren’t I?” He leaned over the counter slightly. “And I’ve come to collect.”

“I’m off my shift.” She said frankly.

“So that means you have time to have coffee with me.” Ava felt a tingle in her cheeks. ‘It’s not a date.’ She nodded her head and made her way next to him on the other side of the counter.

“You two are having coffee together?” Ava squirmed as Prudith raised an eyebrow. Ava gave another robotic nod.

“I owe him.” She said weakly. She turned her gaze to Odin, who was already looking down at her. “You having your usual?”

“Nah, I’ll mix it up today. I’ve yet to try your guys’ cappuccinos.” She was somewhat surprised that he’d even think of drinking anything other than his bitter coffee.

“Nice choice. And you, Ava?” Ava’s was suddenly hyper aware of how moist her palms were. She turned to Odin fully.

“Um… You go sit down while I order. I don’t know what I want yet.” She never felt more relieved that he couldn’t hear her voice as it wavered. He nodded before going off, sliding into his favourite booth.

“Odin told me about what you did.” Ava perked up, her head whipping to face her boss. “How you went out of your way to apologise to him. That was sweet of you, Ava.” The blonde felt her cheeks flush at the praise.

“It was nothing.” She mumbled, shifting from foot to foot.

“But I must say, taking him out on a date seems a little unorthodox, don’t you think?” Ava spluttered.

“It’s not a date! It’s just coffee between two people! Speaking of, I’ll have a chai latte!” Ava riffled through her purse and paid Prudith for the coffees. Ava’s face felt hot as she made her way to the booth. She dropped herself down opposite Odin.

“You okay?” Her eyes shifted to the man. “Look, if you have somewhere you need to be, you can go. You don’t actually have to hang here with me.”

“No, no. It’s not that, it’s stupid.” Ava let out a long sigh. “I told my cousin about you asking you for coffee, and she called it a date. And then my manager said it was a date, and now I feel weird about it, ‘cause I didn’t mean for it to be a date, and I’m sorry if I lead you on and…” Ava’s rambling was cut short as she felt a hand touch her own. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t take it as a date.” Ava felt a wave a relief wash over her.

“You wanna know why I said yes to this?” Ava shrugged her shoulders. “You give off this weird, awkward vibe about you.” Ava scoffed as Odin continued. “But I found it really endearing. So, when you were there with your black eye, drinking my tea I couldn’t not say yes.”

“Really? Most people find my awkwardness more annoying, than endearing.”  Odin smiled, nodding his head.

“Really.” He said leaning back in his seat. “And don’t worry, one day you’ll grow out of your awkward teenager phase.” Ava feigned mock annoyance, gently nudging Odin’s leg under the table.

“I think I’m a little too old to count as an awkward teenager. I’m more like an awkward grown up.” Ava laughed to herself.

“C’mon, don’t be so hard on yourself. How old are you? 17? 18?” Ava furrowed her brows.

“I’m 23.” Odin sat up in his seat, his eyes widened in disbelief.

“You are not.” Ava nodded her head, stifling a laugh at his expression. “No way. Are you actually?” The look of shock on his face was priceless.

“I turned 23 in May. How old are you?”

“25. What the hell kind of fountain of youth bullshit are you on?” Ava snorted, cupping her mouth to cover the sound. Odin placed his head in his hands. “I honestly don’t know how to processes this information.” Ava looked at Odin, amused. Talking to him felt natural, and Ava couldn’t have been more glad.

‘This so wasn’t a date.’

* * *

It didn’t take long for Prudith to come with their drinks on a tray. She placed them in front of the two, Ava thanked her, while Odin signed something to her as he took a sip. Ava assumed it was “thank you” by the “your welcome” Prudith replied with. Ava took a sip of her own latte.

“So, Odin…” She started, only to realise that he wasn’t looking at her. He was texting someone instead. Ava patted the table in front of him, causing him to look at her.

“Hm?” He hummed, placing his phone on the table.

“What were you and Prudith talking about before?”

“She was just asking me where I had been, so I told her I was cheating on you guys with Starbuck.” He said frankly. Ava giggled.

“Oh, yeah. At the park you said you were out of town, where did you go?”

“It was my grandparent’s birthday so the whole family went to visit them.” He took another swig from his mug before continuing. “Their birthdays are only like, 2 weeks apart which isn’t really close enough to have a joint party for them, so we just said fuck it and stayed a few weeks.” Ava smiled, leaning forward a little.

“Really? That was really sweet of you. Where do they live?”

“Switzerland.” Ava’s brows shot up.

“You’re from Switzerland?” Odin nodded.

“Born and raised.” Ava noticed he had an accent, but she had just attributed that to him being unable to hear himself speak.

“So, does that mean you speak…” Ava realised she had no idea what language they spoke in Switzerland. “Swiss?” She tried, however she could tell by the way Odin pressed his lips together that she was wrong.

“The Swiss speak German, French and Italian. Sometimes Romanish depending where you go. And yes, I speak all of them, but I’m most fluent in German and French.” Ava’s mouth fell open.

“Say something in French!” Ava asked eagerly. Odin shrugged his shoulder.

“Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, alors je vais parler et j'espère que tu es impressionné.” Ava giggled, clapping her hands.

“I can barely speak English! That’s so cool!” Odin laughed, shaking his head.

“Not really. Mum taught us everything she thought was worth learning. Even Magpie can understand everything but Romanish.” Ava felt slightly jealous, the thought of having parents to teach her all sorts of languages, and experiences, was something she wished she could have had growing up.

“Okay, so you’re like… Multi-lingual,” Ava leaned in her seat. “What else do I not know about you?”

“More than I know about you.” Odin rested his chin on the palm of his hand. “Tell me about yourself Ava.”

“Okay, well… Don’t tell anyone but…” Odin kept his eyes on her as he took another swig from his mug. “I’m in fight club.” He choked his coffee.

* * *

The two continued to talk pleasantly, neither of them noticed the hour fly past them. The two had spoke about many things. Ava had shared her time at the orphanage, her love of rabbits, and love of flowers and the thought of owning a flower shop. In return, Odin had shared his love of dogs – Ava had found out that his dog was a Malinois named Bébé, which belonged to his mother. She had also learned that he had two other sisters besides Magpie, both of which were attending the same university as Maggie, as well as an older brother. They also found they shared a lot in common, they both disliked parties, and obnoxious people, and they shared a love of horror stories and star-gazing.

Ava found herself opening up more than she thought she would. At first Odin seemed intimidating, and rough around the edges, but Ava had found him to be easy to talk to. Someone she wanted to talk to.

Somewhere along the way, the conversation had shifted to their favourite foods.

“Ew, you’re icky.” Ava sneered, holding her now empty mug.

“I am telling you, I can eat salmon raw! Fresh salmon, nothing on it but some soy sauce, delicious.” Ava was shaking her head at the thought of eating raw salmon. “Alright, missy, what’s your favourite food?”

“Easy, Ice cream!” Odin couldn’t believe what she had just said.

“Ice cream doesn’t count as food! That’s like saying your favourite food is custard!” He argued, but Ava dismissed him.

“Custard is delicious, but ice cream? Any day, any time!” Ava stuck to her answer. She ate ice cream religiously. Odin shook his head.

“You know who does the best ice cream?” Ava shrugged as he went on. “Gelaré. I don’t even like ice cream that much, but theirs is the exception. And when they put it on their waffles, with whipped cream and maple syrup, it’s heaven.” He declared.

“I’ve never actually been to Gelaré.” Ava couldn’t help but roll her eyes, as Odin gave a dramatic gasp. “But that sounds really yummy.” She had listened as Maggie talked about going to Gelaré with her university friends on multiple occasions. Apparently, there was a store right next to the campus she went to.

 “That’s it. I have no choice.” Odin gave a long sigh. Ava quirked her head to one side. “I have to take you to Gelaré, you cannot go on like this.”

Ava felt her cheeks flushed. He wanted to take her to Gelaré. He wanted to spend more time with her. They’d probably talk more, and joke. She wondered if he considered her a friend at this point.

Ava felt a smile pull on her lips. “You’re nice.” She said finally. Odin was taken aback by her blunt statement.

“You expected me not to be?” He teased.

“I don’t know. Y’know how some people have a resting bitch face.” He nodded. “Well, you have a resting _‘I’m better than you so don’t even think about talking to me’_ face.” Odin chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

“That’s just my face. I guarantee you it's hereditary.” Ava giggled at the thought of Magpie making the same grouchy expression she had come to associate Odin with. “But stop changing the subject! Ice cream and waffles. Yes or no? I need to see the look on your face when you take the first bite.” Ava smiled at his eagerness.

“Okay.” She said finally, her eyes cast to the table top. “You shall have the privilege of introducing me to these heavenly waffles and ice cream.” Ava laughed as Odin silently cheered.

Suddenly the two were interrupted by the sound of Ava cell phone going off in her pocket. She hurriedly apologised to Odin before answering.

“Hello?”

 _“Ava, where the hell are you? Why didn't you tell me you'd be out? If I knew you wouldn't be home, I would have invited Ajax over!"_ Ava huffed at the sound of Wrathia’s voice.  

“Sorry, Your Highness. Next time I'll let you know when I'm out so that you can engage in vicious, kinky sex with your boy-toy." Unbeknownst to Ava, Odin was looking at her, wide-eyed, with furrowed brows.  

 _“Well, whatever, are you coming home now, or do I still have time to fit in one session of lovin’?"_ Ava rolled her eyes, cringing slightly.

“Know what Wrathia, I'll be home any minute now, so no sessions of lovin’." Wrathia groaned before hanging up on Ava, who herself let out a sigh she did not know she was holding in.  

“S-sessions of loving? Did I read that correctly?" Ava's eyes shot up to Odin who had an eyebrow quirked with curiosity.  

"Sorry about that, but I have to go, lest I walk in on my roommate in the act with her boyfriend." She said whilst standing up. "So when do you wanna go out again? To Gelaré I mean." Odin stood himself up before taking Ava's hand, as well as a pen from his pocket. He began to scribble digits onto her palm before snapping the pen closed.

“Message me when you're free, and we'll make this happen.” Odin left a decent tip by his cup like he always did and left out the entrance of the café, leaving Ava to stare at the digits on her arm, a small smile placed on her lips. Prudith walked to her booth and started to collect the cups.  

“Everything go well?” Ava looked to Prudith with a dopey smile still stuck to her face. 

“I made a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This took longer than it should have lol  
> -Ajax is the name I've given the dude Wrathia has on a leash in Nevy's Flashback  
> -The French Odin says translates to "I do not know what you want, so I'll talk and I hope you're impressed"


	5. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava calls Odin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to break this chapter up across 2 chapters cause honestly, it was getting obscenly long and i just needed to put SOMETHING up

“I do not believe what I am hearing right now.”  

“What’s so wrong about it?”  

“Ava, he’s creepy!”  

“He’s honestly not that bad. He’s pretty funny, and he’s really interesting! Did you know he speaks four languages?”  

“I can’t believe you’re dating him!”  

“We’re not dating! We just spent time getting to know each other. I think we’re friends now.”  

“When did that happen?!”  

“You weren’t working that day. I bought him some coffee, and we talked for like an hour. We're goin’ out for waffles next time!"  

"What?! When?!" 

"I dunno, he told me to text him when I'm free." 

“YOU HAVE HIS NUMBER!” Maggie racked her fingers through her coiled hair, her eyebrows knitted themselves together. Ava sat aside from Maggie dipping into a small cup full of vanilla ice-cream. Maggie slouched over the table and groaned. “Ava, I get I may have been a little mean to you during our childhood, but if this is your way of getting back at me, well you win, and I am sorry!” Ava rolled her eyes, polishing off her cup of ice-cream.  

“This isn’t part of some vendetta towards you, Maggie. I think you two would get along.”  

“No thanks, men like him want one thing from girls like us,” Maggie said curling her hair on her index finger, “And it’s not our friendship.” Ava sunk in her seat, cringing slightly, ‘Odin wasn't like that… Right?’ Ava shook her head of those thoughts and huffed.  

“You get your mind out of the gutter, Magnolia Lacivi! I haven’t even called him yet.” Huffed Ava as she turned up her nose to her friend.  

“Are you going to?” Ava was taken aback by that question. She sunk even further in her seat, playing with the small plastic spoon in her hand. They had agreed to it, he was probably expecting her to message him, he wouldn't have given her his number otherwise. It was only a matter of 'when’. 

“Well yeah, but... It's been a day. Wouldn’t it be too soon?” Maggie propped herself up, resting her head in the palms of her hands.  

“It would seem a little eager. But some guys like that. You wanna see him don't you?” Ava looked down, suddenly bundled with nerves.  

“I guess so.”  

“Then call him. Lord knows you’re getting more action than me, so why not?” Ava dropped her head onto the table and sighed.  

“Maggie, please don't make this about sex. I like him, and I don't wanna feel awkward about it.” Maggie leaned back in her seat and shrugged her shoulders.  

“Since he gave you his number, I may finally get to see the first of a new instalment I like to call: _‘Sex on Fire, with Ava Ire’_.” Ava rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, the executive producer already cancelled that program.” 

“That’s a shame. You could use some dic....” Ava’s face burned bright. She pushed Maggie before she could finish.  

“MAGGIE!” Ava covered her face. “Oh my god, please, just stop!" Maggie snickered at the blonde’s reaction. 

"Odin and I aren’t like that, and we'll never be like that! I'm comfortable being friends!" Maggie rolled her eyes. Leaning back in her chair.

“Whatever.” The green-haired girl leaned back in her chair.

The thought of contacting Odin felt too soon. ‘I’ll call him in a few days.’ She decided finally.

* * *

Ava sat cross legged on the couch of her apartment. It had been a whole five days since Ava and Odin had coffee. Ava clutched her phone in hand, she had saved Odin in her contacts the first chance she had days ago.  

"Okay, it's been long enough! I'll call him and say hi, we'll arrange a date and it'll be done!"  Her thumb hovered over the call button. Deciding there was no point in wasting time she pressed the screen. 

_'Dialling' ..._

_'The number you are dialling is unavailable at the moment, please a message after the tone._ ’

He didn’t answer. She tried again, it was dialling. A loud cackling pulled Ava away from her phone.

“Oh, Ajax! You so awful, I love it!” Wrathia emerged from the bathroom, in a silk bathrobe. Ava gave her a harsh shush before turning her attention back to her phone. “Hold on babe, I’ll call you back.” Wrathia hung up and turned to face Ava. Odin still wasn’t answering.

‘He must be busy..’ Ava thought to herself. Maybe she should have done this earlier.

"What's got you all huffy?"

"Nothing, I just tried to call Odin, but he's not answering." Wrathia looked at Ava, blinking. 

"You're trying to call him?" Ava rolled her eyes. "Odin, the coffee guy you went on a date with?" 

"For the last time, it wasn’t a date, and Yes!" 

"The deaf one?"  The older woman snickered at the look of realisation on the blonde’s face. “You’re not bright honey.” The woman retreated into her own room, leaving Ava alone. Finally, Ava slapped her palm to her forehead. Why was she trying to call a deaf man? Ava switched to texting him. 

 **[To Odin]**  
I am so stupid.  
I am a stupid girl.  
I was calling you, I forgot you're deaf.  
Why would a deaf guy answer a phone call?  
Why am I like this?  
**[6:14PM]**

 _'Typing...'_

**[From Odin]**  
Ava?  
**[6:14PM]**

 **[To Odin]**  
Unfortunately...  
**[6:14PM]**

 **[From Odin]**  
i knew it!  
i could tell by the awkward vibes emanating from that text  
**[6:15PM]**

 **[To Odin]**  
Shut it. You know very well that I am not socially graceful!  
**[6:15PM]**

 **[From Odin]**  
im telling you, one day. you'll grow out of it.  
if i can do it so can you!  
**[6:15PM]**

 **[To Odin]**  
Oh yeah? How old were you when you grew out of your awkward teenager phase?   
**[6:15PM]**

 **[From Odin]**  
25  
**[6:15PM]**

 **[To Odin]**  
...  
Aren't you 25 now???   
**[6:15PM}**

 **[From Odin]**  
what's your point?  
**[6:15PM]**

Ava snickered at him. She had almost forgotten how easy talking to him was. She shifted her position on the couch, reclining slightly. 

 **[To Odin]**  
So how have you been?   
**[6:16PM]**

 **[From Odin]**  
struggling...  
made the mistake of falling asleep near the terror twins  
i look like a contestant on Ru Paul's drag race  
**[6:16PM]**

Ava snorted at the thought of Odin done up like a drag queen.

 **[To Odin]**  
I’m afraid I'm going to need to see some proof.  
**[6:16PM]**

 **[From Odin]**  
**[ _image_ ]**   
proof  
**[6:18PM]**

Ava couldn't help but laugh at image. His sisters had gone all out. His eyelids where done up in purple glitter, and around the crease of his eyes the shadow was perfectly smoked out. The false lashes weighing heavy on his eyes were boared by thick, black eyeliner. His face was contoured, the highlight on his cheek bone was blinding. He was wearing nude lipstick which suited him. He looked really pretty. 

 **[To Odin]**  
You look like Manny MUA  
**[6:18PM]**

 **[From Odin]**  
I choose to take that as a compliment.  
asfnrgnddkwwcals  
THEY GOT TO MAGPIE!!!  
**[ _image_ ]**  
**[6:18PM]**

The next image was of Magpie striking a pose. Her makeup was a lot cutesier than Odin’s. They had put bright pink and yellow eyeshadow on her. With bright pink lipstick and blush to match. He sent another picture of what Ava assumed to be the "Terror Twins". They two were wearing make up the one on the left was darker and gothic, but the one the right was more red, and preppy. They were an attractive family.

 **[From Odin]**  
me and the girls are out to steal some hearts  
**[6:19PM]**

 **[To Odin]**  
In all seriousness, you guys look really good.  
You gonna let them doll you up again for when we go out?   
**[6:19PM]**

_Typing..._

Ava stared at the phone screen. Was that too forward?  

 **[From Odin]**  
oh definitely.  
gotta look good for such a momentous day  
**[6:20PM]**

 **[To Odin]**  
I'll be sure to wear my Sunday best!   
**[6:20PM]**

Ava breathed a sigh of relief.

 **[To Odin]**  
So when do you wanna go?  
**[6:20PM]**

 **[From Odin]  
** you busy this saturday?  
**[6:20PM]**

 **[To Odin]**  
I don't think I'm doing anything.  
**[6:21PM]**

Ava knew very well she wasn't doing anything. 

 **[From Odin]**  
cool, how's 12pm sound? That's a prime time for waffles imo  
**[6:21PM]**

 **[To Odin]  
** Sounds like a plan!  
**[6:21PM]**

Ava flushed, they were officially going out together. She was happy.

 **[From Odin]**  
get ready! You're gonna pop your waffle cherry.  
**[6:21PM]**

 **[To Odin]**  
…  
**[6:21PM]**

 **[From Odin]**  
your right that sounds gross and i apologise  
**[6:21PM]**

She snorted.

 **[To Odin]  
** Are you sure you grew out of your awkward teenager phase??  
**[6:21PM]**

 **[From Odin]**  
i'm a work in progress.  
afoefowpjflfrw  
THEY GOT THE DOG!  
**[6:22PM]**

* * *

When Ava entered the cafe the next day she had a spring in her step. She was so excited for Saturday, that she couldn't hide it if she tried. 

 "Hello Magnolia!" Maggie whiped her head to face Ava.  

"Someone's unusually chipper. What's you deal?" Ava grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

 "I'm officially seeing Odin this Saturday!" 

 "Oh?" 

“Yep! I messaged him last night we ended up talking to each other for hours! Oh my goodness you wouldn't believe what his sisters did to him." Ava snorted, remembering the pictures Odin had sent. Maggie eyed Ava with an odd look placed on her face. "What? What's that look?" 

"So you two are actually meeting... alone." Ava nodded, confused as to where Maggie was going. "Here's a fun thought! How 'bout I go with you, it'll be the three of us!" Ava recoiled slightly.

"What? No that'd be weird." Odin had said he couldn't have cared less about what happened between him and Maggie, but Ava didn't want to risk another confrontation between the two. "Plus aren't you working Saturday?" 

"I can pass off my shift! No offense Ava, but you're really small, and he's like a total werewolf. What if he snatches you up!" Ava rolled her eyes. 

"I think he looks more like a scruffy Wes Bently, than a werewolf." 

 "That is not the point." Maggie droned.

"Maggie, we're going to Gelaré, in the afternoon, not some cabin in the woods. I don't think I'm going to get snatched up." 

"You're going to Gelaré? I always go to Gelaré, I'll take you there myself!" 

"I don't wanna go with you, I wanna go with Odin. Plus, I already promised he'll get to see me pop my waffle-cherry." That really did sound gross. Maggie looked unimpressed. 

"I promise if he tries anything weird I'll call you. But I really don't think he will." Ava signed slouching slightly. "Can't you just be happy I'm going out, and making friends? You always rip on me for never putting myself out there." Maggie bit the inside of her cheek. 

"But I dont like him." She whined. 

"Pretend." Ava whined back nudging Maggie.

"Fine. I'll try." Maggie groaned "But if he tries anything, tell me and I'll beat him up." In all honesty, Ava didn't doubt that Maggie could give Odin a run for his money.  

"I promise I will. But you really don't have to worry, he's a softy. His sisters did his makeup last night and they had a little photo shoot!" Ava giggled helplessly. 

 "Oh my god, show me!"

* * *

It was the night before Ava was meeting Odin, and the blonde was deciding what to wear. She had checked the weather, and it would be around 69° tomorrow. Neither too warm nor too cool.  Ava was regretting leaving her outfit to the last minute, she looked at a variety of dresses she had laid out.

She picked up two dresses eyeing them down. The first was a baby pink, trapeze dress with lace inserts along the sleeves and hem. It was among Ava’s more pretty dresses. The second dress was a peach coloured shirtwaist dress. The sleeves were see through, and it came with a brown waist belt with a white bow for a buckle. Ava biting her lip. 

"Why is this so difficult?" She mumbled to herself. 

"Getting ready for your hot date?" Ava whipped around and saw her cousin leaning against the door frame, dressed in the bare minimum as always. 

"It’s not a date, and who told you about that!" 

"Maggie." Ava hated that those two got along so well. 

"So what if I am." Wrathia slunk into Ava’s room, eyeing the dresses in Ava’s hands. 

"Honestly if she hadn't have told me, I would have thought you were going out for a tea party." The older woman sneered. "Why not wear something a little more revealing? Not that you have much to reveal..." Ava scoffed. 

"First of all, we're just going to Gelaré, not some night club. And second, not everyone's out to _reveal_ things to anyone who spares a glance."  

"I'm just trying to help you, Ava. Stores have glass windows so you can see the merchandise." 

"I’m not for sale, now get out!" Ava pushed Wrathia out of her room. 

"FINE! Go with the orange one, the pink one makes you look fat!" She bellowed from the other side of the door. Ava huffed, locking her door. She looked at the two dresses again, deciding the put the pink one back in her wardrobe. Ava threw herself onto her bed. Her phone chimed, it was Odin. 

 **[From Odin]**  
we still on for tomorrow?  
**[8:53PM]**

 **[To Odin]**  
Yeah, unless something came up?  
**[8:53PM]**

 **[From Odin]**  
nah, I just found the perfect outfit.  
**[ _Image_ ]**  
**[8:53PM]**

It was a picture of one of those t-shirts with a picture of a tuxedo printed across the front. Ava smiled. 

 **[From Odin]**  
ta da  
**[8:54PM]**

 **[To Odin]**  
If you don't wear that I will be very upset.  
I may cry.  
**[8:54PM]**

 **[From Odin]**  
o damn  
well then you're going to have to excuse me it seems I have shopping to do  
see ya tomorrow  
**[8:54pm]**

Ava snickered as she put her phone on its charger. She felt excited. She really wanted to see Odin.

* * *

The two had agreed on meeting at Gelaré. She had looked herself up in the mirror four times, she had gone with the peach coloured dress. She pinned the sides of her hair back with a barrette, before deciding that she was ready to go. The café wasn’t terribly far from her, a short bus ride away. Ava thanked the bus driver as she got off, she looked at the navigation app on her phone and followed it. She could feel butterflies in her stomach, she really hoped she wouldn’t get lost.

She turned a corner and could see the sign of the café. And there standing in front of it was Odin, who was twiddling on his phone.

‘He really came.’ She thought to herself, though she had no reason to suspect he wouldn’t. Ava smiled and ran up to Odin. He still hadn’t noticed her so she gave his side a good poke, making him jump slightly. He looked at her and smiled.

“Hey, little lady.” He turned his body to face her. He was wearing the bomber jacket he had on when they had coffee together. “Don’t you look pretty.” Ava eyed him up and pouted.

“I thought you said you were going to wear that shirt for to commemorate popping of my waffle-cherry?” Odin visably cringed.

“Please let 'waffle-cherry' die, I regret ever having said it.” Ava snickered. “And to answer your question…” He unzipped his jacket, revealing a suit-shirt similar to the one her had sent her last night. “BOOM!”

Ava cupped her mouth, laughing into her hands. The shirt was tight fitting. The design stretched across his body, in a way that wasn’t particularly non-flattering.

“I don’t think that shirt is your size.” She said between giggles.

“It was so hard to find one of these. This was the only size they had, and I bought it just for this.”

“I appreciate it. You look beautiful.” Ava eyed the shirt. “This is truly a momentous day.”

“C’mon let’s go in, I’m hungry.” Odin placed a hand on Ava’s back nudging her towards the entrance. She nodded walking into the café.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all recognise the poem? If not, it was the one in Odin's book in the comic!!


End file.
